


After Detention

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: James is in detention with someone quite unexpected.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45
Collections: Super Rare Summer 2020





	After Detention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally when I wrote this drabble, it had just over 1000 words. After I posted it, I realized there was more of the story to be told. One line at the end is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; I think you'll know which one. As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.
> 
> ***EDIT*** I’m also entering this in the one-shot photo contest from the Harry Potter Fanfiction group on Facebook. The photo inspiration included dialogue, which has been included in the story, otherwise nothing has changed. The original version is still available on FFN. 
> 
> Beta Love: JacqP, who also Brit-picked it for me. And answered all my random question on British life as I wrote. She's a peach!

**September 1977**

“What are _you_ doing in detention, Alley-cat?”

“I blew up a cauldron,” she muttered in reply. “Sluggy said last time that if I blew up another, I’d have detention for a whole week.” Alice blew her fringe out of her eyes and sighed. “I suppose I don’t even have to ask why _you’re_ here, James. Pass me that rag, yeah?”

“Less talking, more scrubbing!” Filch sneered at the pair, and James tossed a cleaning rag to Alice with a wink. One silencing charm later and they were able to chat all evening with the cranky caretaker none-the-wiser. 

Tuesday evening saw James not particularly dreading his detention, now knowing a friend of sorts would be there with him. It had been his turn to take the fall for the latest Marauders plot; the four had a rotating schedule and his number had been up. Scrubbing toilets wasn’t as bad when you had someone to talk to. 

By Wednesday, he was actually looking forward to it. Alice wasn’t nearly as shy and quiet when they were ‘alone’. Of course Filch was still there, but with prodigious use of the silencing charm, they could converse freely and not be overheard. On Thursday afternoon, just after lunch, he was surprised to find himself actually looking forward to that evening’s trophy scrubbing. Alley-cat had a devilish sense of humor and a particularly quick wit that had kept him in stitches for nearly the entire detention period the previous day. Friday morning, he woke up excited, eager to spend more time with his new friend. He frowned when he realized he’d thought of her as a new friend; they’d known each other for years without actually being friends before. Casual acquaintances, at best. How odd to think that he’d known Alice Brown for nearly half his life and was just now getting to know the real her. 

“It’s really too bad that we’ve missed Hogsmeade,” Alice commented on Saturday, once they finished cleaning and reorganizing the Potions storage cupboard. She rolled her shoulders, trying to work out the kinks she felt from spending all day in the dungeons scrubbing cauldrons, preparing ingredients, and finally sorting out the cupboard. 

James gallantly bowed before her and offered his arm with a flourish. “May I escort you back to Gryffindor tower, my lady?”

Giggling at his ostentatiousness, Alice took his arm. “Of course, my good sir.”

As they traversed the halls, chatting about the disgusting things they’d seen in the storage room, James suddenly asked, “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade anyway?”

“What, now?” Alice asked, confused. “It’s nearly curfew.”

James looked around surreptitiously, and, seeing no one near, pulled Alice into an alcove with a statue of a one-eyed witch. After he whispered a phrase she was unable to make out, a tunnel opened up in the humpback of the statue. 

“Er, don’t tell the lads that I showed you the passage, yeah?” James said sheepishly once they had entered the tunnel. “It was supposed to be a Marauders secret…”

“Oh, no, of course not. How did you find this place? Where does the tunnel lead? Are we going to get caught?” Alice asked, rapid-firing her questions at him as James rubbed the back of his neck. 

He explained how they’d found the passage, omitting certain details, of course, and told her where they’d end up at the end of the tunnel. Alice was fascinated; she’d never imagined an underground tunnel leading all the way to Hogsmeade, although she couldn’t think why it was so surprising. Hogwarts was a magical castle, after all. 

James bought her some sweets at Honeydukes, making Alice laugh when he rang up the sale himself in the closed store. They quietly left the shop, Disillusionment Charms in place, and headed for the Shrieking Shack. In the shadows just outside the Shack, they spread out a veritable feast of sweets and treats along with the cold bottles of pumpkin juice James had also purchased, and sat down on the blanket Alice conjured. 

They talked and laughed, about everything and nothing at all, both laying back to look at the stars. Seemingly out of nowhere, James rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Why have we never talked like this before, Alley-cat?”

Alice smiled softly at him before replying. “Because you’ve been chasing after Lily since we first got to Hogwarts, and I’ve been contracted to Frank since third year.”

“Longbottom?” James asked in surprise. “He’s that bloke who finished school two years ago, right?” Alice nodded, and he continued. “He always seemed like an alright bloke.”

Alice shrugged. “I guess so. He’s always been perfectly proper, at least.”

“Not a love-match, then, eh?” James asked with a rueful smile. 

“Father thinks the Longbottom Greenhouses will be good for business,” she admitted quietly. “I’ve shown no aptitude in Potions, so… Frank says he doesn’t mind that I want to be an Auror, though. In fact, he’s almost done with Auror training himself; this is his last year.”

“That’s something, at least,” James muttered, suddenly upset at the situation and not entirely sure why. This was the way things had worked in the magical world for generations. 

“You’re very lucky that your parents insist on a love-match,” Alice sighed. “I can’t imagine that kind of freedom.”

“Yeah… it only works if the person you want isn’t contracted to someone else, though.”

“Lily has a contract?” she asked, surprised. 

“No, Alley-cat. Not Lily. She won’t even speak to me without screeching.”

“Well who else, then, James? I haven’t seen you talking to any other girls—” her words were cut off when he suddenly kissed her, right on the mouth. A quick peck, not even close to a proper snog, and then he was gone, sitting back and staring at his hands. Alice touched her lips in shock as he spoke. 

“I’m so sorry, Alice, I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what came over me—”

“Do it again.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”

“Kiss me again,” she whispered. 

“Alright,” he whispered back, then slowly closed the space between them.

* * *

**December 1977**

Sitting alone on her bed with the curtains drawn, Alice opened the note James had passed her in History class, then waved her wand over it the way he’d taught her. When she whispered, “I solemnly swear that I am doing no wrong,” his words began to fill the page. 

_My Alley-cat,_

_I didn’t mean for this to happen! I’d stopped asking Lily to Hogsmeade almost completely; I have no desire for anyone but you, my love. Honestly I was just trying to keep up appearances. I never thought she’d say yes! I don’t know what to do, Alley. We can’t be seen together, or it will get back to your father and Frank. Are you still 100% sure the contract can’t be broken?_

_Oh, Alley-cat, my Alley-cat. I should give you up. If this is hurting you just a fraction of what it’s hurting me… I can’t bear to see you in pain, but the thought of not being with you makes my heart stop beating in my chest, rips the air from my lungs, and… well. It seems I can’t even put it into words. I love you so very, very much._

_Run away with me? We can go to America! They call it the land of opportunity. Or perhaps Australia; I think I’d quite like to see a kangaroo. Barring that, though, please. Please tell me what to do._

_Completely and utterly your_

_James_

Alice slowly folded the letter back up, placed it in the locked box on the table beside her bed, then curled up into a ball and cried. 

* * *

**April 1978**

James waited until the others had left the dorm room for breakfast before opening Alice’s letter. He’d found it tucked into his Potions book the night before, but hadn’t had a chance to read it yet. Feigning a headache, and promising to see Madam Pomfrey if it didn’t clear on its own, he was able to skip breakfast without raising alarm bells in his best friends’ minds. 

_My darling James,_

_School is almost over. Can you believe we’ll finally be done with Hogwarts? It seems like it both took forever and passed in the blink of an eye. I certainly haven’t spent enough time with you, my love._

_Mother sent me an owl today. My wedding is to be two weeks after graduation. Oh James, I don’t want to do this! How can I be with someone else, after having you? After loving you? Because I do, you know. I love you so very much. Frank is a very nice man, I’m sure, but he’s not you._

_I don’t know how to go on. I don’t know how to keep pretending everything is alright. It’s not alright. I’m to be married, but I’m in love with someone else. You’re with Lily, but you’re in love with me. It’s such a mess, James. How did my life come to this?_

_Don’t think for one moment that I regret any of our time together, my love. I don’t. Not at all. I wouldn’t trade what we have for the world. I just… wish it could be different. That we could love freely, openly. Maybe we_ _should_ _run away. I could definitely go for a kangaroo or two right about now. Do you think they make nice pets?_

_Forever your_

_Alley-cat_

James sighed, wiping the dampness from his eyes. He picked up the matching set of notebooks he’d been diligently charming, resolving to finish up the work as soon as possible. Once they left Hogwarts, staying in touch with his love was going to become much harder; if he could gift her a charmed notebook, keyed to open only for her magical signature, one that would mirror everything he’d written in his… then, perhaps, it wouldn’t seem like she was so far away. 

* * *

**June 1978**

“And you’re certain we can’t run?” James asked, running his fingers through Alice’s long blonde hair. They were lying cuddled together on a bed in a dingy muggle hotel room, Alice’s head pillowed on his chest. “I think I could do a good Aussie accent. ‘G’day, mate,’” he tried, attempting to make her laugh. 

Alice smiled sadly at her lover. “I’m sure, James. My father would disown me, and your parents would do the same, I’m sure. And poor Frank and Lily. They’ve done nothing wrong. Besides, how would we even get to Australia? We couldn’t take a portkey; you have to apply for cross-continental ones from the Ministry. And my wedding is tomorrow.”

James sighed and rubbed her back. “We would, I don’t know, take a ship. Travel like the muggles do. Maybe even on one of those metal flying contraptions.”

“Hmm, that would be nice.”

“It would.”

“We could get a little cottage, maybe by the sea. Buy a couple kangaroos to keep around the house.”

“We’ll call them Padfoot and Moony. Maybe get a koala, too; call it Wormtail. It’ll be like the lads are there.” 

“James?”

“Yeah?”

“You know we can’t go, right?”

“Yeah. I know.”

They held each other and cried, then; both for what they were losing and for what could never be. They made love one more time, tender and sweet, then James sent Alice home to her parents for her last night of being Alice Brown. In the morning, she would become Alice Longbottom, and his heart would break completely. 

* * *

**September 1978**

James was proud of himself for staying away from the love of his life for almost an entire four months. It had been the hardest four months of his life, but he’d done it. They still wrote each other daily in the charmed notebooks, but he’d yet to see her since she became Mrs Longbottom. Today, however, he couldn’t avoid it. They were starting Auror training together, along with Sirius and and a whole host of other recruits. 

“Buck up, boyo,” Sirius said, elbowing him as they made their way through the Ministry to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. “This is supposed to be the first day of the rest of our lives! It’s what we’ve worked towards the last seven years at Hogwarts, Prongs. Auror training!”

James managed to paste a fake smile on his face and drummed up the energy to feign excitement as well. He didn’t know how to tell his best mate that he was dreading seeing the love of his life for the first time since she’d married another man. 

* * *

**December 1978**

At the same dingy muggle hotel room as before, they lay sweaty and nude in the bed, struggling to catch their breath. 

“We can’t keep doing this, my love,” James said. “You’re married. I’m about to be. It’s wrong.”

“You take that back, James Potter!” Alice demanded. “‘I solemnly swear that I’m doing no wrong.’ _You_ taught me that, remember?”

“I remember, Alley-cat,” he sighed, then rolled over to kiss her softly on the forehead. “But we weren’t… you weren’t _married,_ then, love.”

“I was contracted,” she said, her voice nearly a whisper as tears filled her eyes. “You knew I was going to be married, and you still made me fall in love with you anyway. Please don’t take the one good thing in my life away from me, James. _Please.”_

He gathered her to his chest and rained kisses over her face. “Of course not, Alley-cat. Of course I won’t. Forget I said anything at all. We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

* * *

**March 1979**

As it was tradition now, they met in the hotel the night before James’ wedding to Lily Evans. They made their plans to run to Australia again, this time deciding to live in the Outback as opposed to the coast. They would have three koalas indoors, named after the lads, and keep a veritable herd of kangaroos in the garden. They cried, they made love, they laughed at their plans, they cried some more. 

“Don’t stay away this time, yeah?” Alice said as they were dressing to leave. “I don’t think I could bear it again.”

James sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. “I won’t, love. I promise I won’t. I love you too much to stay away.”

It was quite some time later that they were finally able to leave the hotel. 

* * *

**June 1979**

Lily had gone to the shops, so James picked up his charmed notebook to see if there was a new message from Alice. Seeing there was, he grinned, then frowned when he read her words. 

_My darling James, Frank is insisting on starting a family as soon as possible. I had to tell you right away. Please, tell me what to do._

Pensively, he tapped a quill against his chin before responding with:

_My Alley-cat, Lily has been saying the same._

He watched as new words appeared. 

_I don’t know what to say._

_Do you want children, Alley?_

_Of course I do! But I want them with you, my love._

_I feel the same way, darling. But maybe this is for the best. If we can’t be with each other, at least we can raise our children to be friends._

_I suppose so, my love. Oh James, this is so hard!_

_I know it is. Just know that you will forever be in my heart. I love you, Alley-cat._

_I love you too, James._

* * *

**October 1979**

They were able to meet again the night before Halloween at their usual hotel. Lily was working late at St Mungos, and Frank had been on the night shift all month. 

They came together in a frantic meshing of arms and lips and ripping off of clothing, desperate to be as one. 

When they lay together in the after-glow of their lovemaking, they didn’t speak this time of Australia. This time, they spoke of their future children. 

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“Doesn’t really matter. Potters always have boys.”

“I didn’t know that, James.” She felt his shrug more than saw it. 

“We tend to not announce births, so I’m not surprised. Usually, no one knows there’s been a new Potter born until the sprog shows up at Hogwarts. What do you want, Alley-cat?”

“I don’t really care, to be honest. Just so long as it’s healthy.”

“Surely you have an opinion, though,” he prompted. 

“Well, I suppose if you’re having a boy, I should want a girl. Although it would be nice if they could grow up as friends. Maybe a boy, then, and they can be the best of friends.”

“I’ll ask Lils who she’s picking as godmother. If she’s undecided, I can suggest you if you’d like.”

Alice smiled. “I’ll do the same to Frank.” Her smile faded. “It’s really rather macabre that we’re planning to be godparents to the other’s child, don’t you think?”

“I think… I think it’s what works for us, Alley-cat. We do what we can to stay in each other's lives. However we can do it. No matter what.”

* * *

**December 1979**

Alice pulled out her notebook, prepared to give James the news, when she saw that he’d already written in it. 

_My Alley-cat, Lily is pregnant. She just told me. You’re the first one to know._

Alice’s hands were shaking when she wrote her reply. 

_My darling James, so am I._

_You are?_

_Yes._

~~_Is it_~~ _How far along are you?_

_About a month. James, I don’t know if it’s Frank’s or not. We were together the night before Halloween, and it’s only the third of December…_

_Alley-cat, I love you so much. We’ll get through this. Don’t worry._

_Oh James, what am I going to do?_

_Nothing for now, love. We’ll find a way for me to be there when Frank isn’t, once the baby has been born. We’ll cast the Paternitas Charm, and then we’ll know. It will work out, you’ll see._

_I love you so much, my darling._

_I love you too, Alley-cat._

* * *

**February 1980**

_James! Did Professor Dumbledore speak with you and Lily?_

_Yes, my love. I assume he told you of the prophecy?_

_He did. I’m so scared, James._

_It will be alright, love. Is Frank setting up a Fidelus?_

_Yes. Are you?_

_Yes. Pads was going to be the secret keeper, but he made a good point about people assuming it was him. We’ve decided to go with Wormy instead._

_Frank’s Uncle Algie is set to be ours. I won’t be able to see you until the war is over. Not with the dragon lady living with us, now._

_How is the old battle-axe, by the way?_

_Augusta is just as stern as ever. When we told her we were pregnant, she asked what had taken so long. Frank moved her in as soon as Professor Dumbledore told us the prophecy, though. I understand him wanting her close, but the dowry house isn’t_ _that_ _far away…_

_My poor Alley-cat. You do put up with a lot, don’t you?_

_No more than you do, my darling._

_I’ll send Dumbledore an owl; see if we can’t see each other. If we’re both under the Fidelus, it should be safe enough…_

_WHAT? You would tell him about us?_

_No, darling. I would ask him if you could visit with Lily sometimes, do girl things together, knit and get ready for the babies. And if Frank and I happen to be there too, well, at least I’d get to see you in person, even if we can’t speak freely._

_If you think it’s safe, my love, then yes._

_I love you so, Alley-cat._

_I love you too, James._

* * *

**May 1980**

“Alice! Come in, come in. Professor Dumbledore was just here yesterday, and he brought me a whole stack of knitting patterns!” Lily exclaimed from her seat on the sofa as Alice came through the floo. 

“I think I need the loo first, Lils. This one is sitting on my bladder,” Alice said ruefully, rubbing her protruding stomach. 

Lily waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom. “Go on,” she laughed. “I know that feeling quite well. I’d get up, but that takes so long these days…”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Alice laughed, walking towards the hall. When she finished with her business and left the loo, she was startled to see James leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door. 

“James!” she whispered frantically. “What are you doing? You nearly scared the life out of me!”

“I just popped in for lunch,” he explained. “Lily sent me to check on you.” He stepped closer to her, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. “So here I am; checking on you.”

“Oh, James…”

“Alley-cat,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. A few moments later he pulled back, sorrow filling his hazel eyes. “Best get you back to Lils.”

Alice took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Right.”

When they made it back to the sitting room, James announced, “Found Alley-cat for you, Lils. You two girls better not have too much fun while I’m at work, now.”

“We won’t, darling. Have a good rest of your day,” Lily laughingly replied. Alice smiled sadly after James as he left, then pasted on a bright smile and turned to Lily. 

“Right. Now where are those new patterns?”

“Over here. Can you believe the Headmaster collects knitting patterns?”

The two women dissolved into giggles, which quickly became pleas to stop or they’d need help to the loo. 

“Alice? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When are you going to let yourself be happy again?”

Alice looked at Lily in surprise. “I am happy.”

Lily gave her friend a rueful smile, and carefully considered her next words. 

“I’m talking about when everyone else goes home. When it’s just you and Frank. I know you had an arranged marriage… you just don’t seem as happy as you did at Hogwarts, Alice. I’m worried about you.”

Alice’s heart broke a little bit more at her lover’s wife’s words. She shrugged, not quite knowing how to answer, but knowing she could never tell Lily the truth. 

“We’re at war, Lils. No one is happy right now.”

* * *

**July 1980**

Alice opened her notebook and grasped her quill. She had to be quick about her message, lest Frank come back and find her writing in a strange book. 

_James. My water broke. Frank is flooing St Mungos now; we’ll be leaving here within the hour._

_Stay safe, my darling, my Alley-cat. I love you so much._

_I love you too._

The next day, James dashed off a quick note to Alice. 

_Alley-cat, it’s Lily’s time, too. We’ll be at St Mungos shortly. I love you._

_Be careful, darling. I love you. Give Lily my best, if you can think of a way. Neville was born early this morning; maybe you can sneak off at some point and see us._

_I’ll do my best. I have to go; she’s ready to leave._

James knocked on the door of a room in the maternity ward of St Mungos, then opened it when he heard a quiet voice say to come in. 

“Congratulations, Frank,” he said softly to the man inside, crossing to shake his hand.

“Thanks, mate,” Frank replied, a large, proud smile on his face as he looked down at the newborn babe resting in his wife’s arms. “Alice did all the work, though.”

“He’s beautiful, Alley-cat,” James told her. “Looks just like you.” Alice nodded and smiled tiredly at him in reply. 

“What are you doing here, James?” Frank wanted to know. James rubbed the back of his neck, still staring at the baby in Alice’s arms. 

“Lily is here, too. She’s kicked me out for now, but the nurse said that’s normal. Hopefully she’ll let me back in before Harry is born…”

“You’re calling him Harry?” Alice asked, speaking for the first time since he’d entered the room. 

“Yeah, we finally decided on a name yesterday. Harry James Potter.”

“Hey mate, would you mind staying here with Alice for a mo’ while I go find a cuppa?” 

“Of course,” James murmured, hardly believing his luck. He watched as Frank left the room, waited a beat, then rushed to Alice’s side and kissed her soundly. He was breathless when she finally pulled away. 

“Quickly now, my love. Cast the Paternitas Charm. Frank won’t be gone long.”

James removed his wand from its holder, and waved it in an intricate pattern above the baby. When golden tendrils connected man to child, his heart both broke and swelled at the same time. 

“He’s mine,” James whispered. 

“He is,” Alice replied, her eyes full of tears. 

* * *

**December 1980**

They’d had to forego the usual godparent rituals due to the danger of the current climate, but Christmas was sacred. James, Lily, and Baby Harry flooed to Longbottom Hall to celebrate Yule, and Frank, Alice, and Baby Neville came to Godric’s Hollow on Boxing Day. 

They didn’t have a chance on either day to steal a single moment alone. Alice nearly broke down when she helped Neville open his gift from the Potters and found a stuffed kangaroo inside. 

“Honestly, I don’t know _what_ James was thinking when he owl-ordered the kangaroos,” Lily confided in Alice. “He got one for each of the boys. The ridiculous man told me he would’ve bought them both an entire herd of kangaroos if he could.” Alice gasped at her words, and Lily hurriedly reassured her. “I wouldn’t let him, don’t worry. One kangaroo is enough for anyone.”

* * *

**July 1981**

James and Alice had been writing to each other daily, but this was the first time they’d seen each other since Christmas. Alice and Lily had planned a joint birthday party for the boys, to be held at Godric’s Hollow. It wasn’t much, as the only people who could attend were the Marauders and the Longbottoms, but they made the most of it. 

Sirius had bought both boys a child-sized broom, and Harry was happily chasing the cat about the sitting room. Neville seemed more interested in the stuffed koala that James had given him. 

“What is it with you and animals from Australia?” Frank laughingly wanted to know.

“I just wanted to get them something no one else would have,” James said with a shrug.

A short time later, Harry was falling asleep in his high-chair, and Neville looked just as drowsy in Alice’s lap. When James stood to take Harry to his room for a nap, Lily offered to put Neville down as well.

“That’s alright, I can do it,” Alice replied. “I’m afraid he’ll wake up if we switch him around.” She followed James to the stairs, and up to the nursery. After laying Neville down next to Harry in his cot, she turned to James. “This is how it should be all the time, my love. Both of your sons, together.”

James took a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around her. “I know, Alley-cat. I know.”

* * *

**October 1981**

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

* * *

**November 1981**

“Alice! Be strong for Neville! We can make it!”

_“Crucio!”_


End file.
